


lovers alone wear sunlight(the whole truth)

by Fann (Fan_Nehan_Shinzui34)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Man of Steel (2013), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Doomed Relationship, Drabble, Fluff, Happy Before Darkness, Love, M/M, just warning ya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Nehan_Shinzui34/pseuds/Fann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He may have been confident, self-assured, and untouchable to them, regal and god-like under the cape, but when they were alone, he was just Clark. Sweet, shy, fumbling, Clark.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	lovers alone wear sunlight(the whole truth)

_He stands tall over them, the sun glowing in his hair. He's watching from where he stands shrouded in darkness, sees him raise his hand up in a gesture of salute, that bright confident smile filling his people with reassurance. Bruce lets him revel in it, fades back into the shadows, letting the cheers grow distant._

The sun is glowing in his hair now, but his smile is shy this time, quiet. Clark looks up at him with the light reflecting off his eyes, dark curls splayed across the pillow, and blushes when Bruce leans in for a kiss, his hand lifted in a feeble gesture of warding him off, and Bruce chuckles into his neck. Clark is always the nervous boy scout in these moments, as innocent and unsure as a virgin. 

He's always been more confident, more talented, than him in this, and Clark lets him take the lead, fumbles awkwardly with his advances, whether it be in bed as they are now, or in public; an innuendo tossed his way, causing him to redden about the ears and lower his eyes, a just barely noticed touch that makes him jump and grasp clumsily for his glasses, the thick lenses hiding the virginal excitement in his eyes that for a moment gleamed in the direction of his partner, a tongue darting out to lick his lip. 

Bruce always laughs at him in these moments, finding joy in his naivete that the creature who revels in the dark could not.( _Sweet Clark, who still gets red when sex is mentioned, and flinches at swear words._ )

And Clark too, finds happiness in it, these times where he doesn't have to put up the facade of self-possession and composure, where he can lay back and allow his lover to see his doubts form and watch that wall of optimism fall. 

"Bruce," he says, a laugh tumbling from his lips, eyes darting, embarrassed. 

And then, not too long after, when his legs are parted, and his hands dig into his back, breathless, _"Bruce"._

In these moments, Bruce thinks there has never been a time in his life where he was more content.

_He may have been confident, self-assured, and untouchable to them, regal and god-like under the cape, but when they were alone, he was just Clark. Sweet, shy, fumbling, Clark._

**Author's Note:**

> "unlove’s the heavenless hell and homeless home
> 
> of knowledgeable shadows(quick to seize  
> each nothing which all soulless wraiths proclaim  
> substance;all heartless spectres,happiness)
> 
> lovers alone wear sunlight. The whole truth
> 
> not hid by matter;not by mind revealed  
> (more than all dying life,all living death)  
> and never which has been or will be told
> 
> sings only—and all lovers are the song.
> 
> Here(only here)is freedom:always here  
> no then of winter equals now of spring;  
> but april’s day transcends november’s year
> 
> (eternity being so sans until  
> twice i have lived forever in a smile)"
> 
> \--e.e.cummings


End file.
